


Sanders and the Chocolate Factory

by Vampirtulpe



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Adventure, Alcohol Abuse, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Freeform, Cheating, Drug Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Its not as bad as it looks, M/M, Mentions of Death, Minor Character Death, Multi, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirtulpe/pseuds/Vampirtulpe
Summary: Virgil's life was always hard, the world just wanted him and his little brother Thomas to suffer, but he had always his best friends and family Logan, Roman and Patton to count on. It was just too bad that they life in Britain, Germany and Spain while Virgil was in America. But all of that could change when Willy Wonka announced to have 5 golden tickets hidden in his chocolate, and Virgil really wants to visit the factory with his friends, unaware of the wonders and horrors lurking inside.





	1. Prologue: An heir

It was time. Time was tick-ticking away way too fast. He couldn’t walk past his giant clock in his office without turning it back by a few hours, because he simply needed more time, there wasn’t enough time to do anything. He got older, he couldn’t stop it, no matter how many times he would turn his clock back. But he already knew what had to be done.

He had still time and an ambition, but his ambition was only worth something if he would fight for it, and fighting he will! He turned towards his closet and opened the doors in a dramatic fashion, his critical eye roaming over every piece of clothing he had, before chuckling to himself and closing it again. Like he would ever wear neckties. It was still funny to pretend that he would ever grow up. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking, dreading, hoping, about the future, about the past, about the present.

He opened his eyes again, almost disappointed as nothing had changed in the present. He was still in his office slash bedroom, his bed not made once since he opened the factory all those years ago. The red carpet was fluffy and practically invited him to lie down and roll around or maybe just take a nap, he wasn’t sure what he would do. He remembered painting this room, all those years ago, with his Oompa-Loompas. Well, painting was a big word. They just threw different buckets with paint against the wall and now looked the walls like a child designed it, and he loved it. Every single bit of it.

He loved the childlike innocence in his office slash bedroom, he loved the giant clock that showed the time with jellybeans and the little liqourice bird that would come out and chirp once the click hit noon. He loved his fluffy red carpet that really needed a vaccum cleaner, but he didn’t care. It was like a red lawn, and who in their right mind would vacuum a lawn? Maybe he would get a lawn mower and go over his carpet, he wasn’t too sure yet. He should make a carpet out of gummy bears, or maybe white mice, those were always tasty.

He shook his head quickly, shaking off the thoughts pestering his mind as he walked to the giant mirror, right next to the big clock, observing his reflexion. His face was pale without any wrinkles and his eyes were brown, like chocolate, like his destiny. He raised a gloved hand, fingertips barely brushing the cold surface of the mirror, his expression not changing, not even when the liqourice bird popped up and chirped, attempting to fly but falling to the ground in the end.

He sighed softly as he knelt down and stretches his hand out, the bird hopping onto it and chirping softly. He put the small animal back on it’s spot, where it disappeared shortly afterwards and walked towards his desk, picking his cane and tophat up in the process. As he looked in the mirror, expression cold and unchanging as he put the tophat on his head, remembereing once again who he was and what he had to do.

He was Willy Wonka, CEO of the biggest chocolate factory in the world. Time tick-ticked away way too fast, he needed more time, but no matter how often he would turn his clock back, it was still a circle and it would always end up at the beginning. No matter how many times he would turn the clock back, it would always be 3 PM again at some point. Time tick-ticked away way too fast, no matter how many floaties or lifesafers you catch, the river of time was raging on, not allowing you to swim to the shore. Willy Wonka closed his eyes for a moment, if he wasn’t standing and breathing everyone would have thought he died. His gloved hand clenched to a fist around his wooden cane, before he relaxed again.

It was alright, it was like going to the dentist. Bad comparison, he hated dentists. He hated them. He didn’t floss just to annoy every dentist he would go to. They told him that he needed braces for his back teeth, but he refused. How was he supposed to eat sweets properly if his teeth are chained down by metal? No way. It was time. He left his office slash bedroom, his steps long and confident as he passed other doors and some Oompa-Loompas. He knew exactly where he needed to go. It was destiny, it was always destiny and therefore bound to happen, it was like a lake where the raging river of time would stop, even for just a while before it went on, but it was still a moment of peace, a moment foretold by destiny to happen.

It soothed his racing thoughts and nerves, comforted him while the raging river of time wouldn’t stop for him to breathe. He pushed the heavy doors open and entered, watching like a king over his empire of chocolate. It took him years to build this kingdom, his reign slowly coming to an end. He was the king, but he was nothing but a fool, thinking he could beat time itself and become eternal. He rummaged through his coat pockets, stopping for a moment as he felt the steely and smooth surface of the reason he was in here. He pulled the golden tickets out, each one identical and as big as a bar of chocolate.

It was time to find his heir. He stepped down the stairs, slowly, calculated, no energy wasted, as he observed the machines do their work, packing his chocolate so it can go into the world. He chose 5 bars, each on a different conveyor and watched with a breaking heart as the golden tickets got with the chocolate packed and vanished out of his sight. He sighed, voice heavy as he took his hat off and clutched it against his chest, feeling his rapifly beating heart. Time tick-ticked away way too fast, but he still had time to change the destiny of his factory, his Oompa-Loompas, of himself.

The game was about to start and Willy Wonka just sent the invitations to join away. May the game begin, may time stop just for this sacred day, when the five chosen ones would arrive and face his factory to proof that they are worthy to be an heir.


	2. A family

Some people just wanted to see the world burn. Sometimes he thought the world wanted to set itself on fire. But Virgil didn’t care about other people. He could sum them up in one single word, which was inattentive. They were like ants, walking in their straight lines to their destined places, looking straight ahead or have their noses up high to show everyone that they were superior, even though Virgil could see just from their body language, that they were currently having an inner turmoil and are probably even fighting, maybe with their lover, he didn’t exactly know. How was he supposed to know anyway? He was just what people would call a ‘street rat’.

The garbage no one wanted to pick up from the street. He sat on the backlean of a park-bench, observing all the busy people in their busy lives on this busy, busy world. He asked himself every day if those people would ever stop, take a breath and just look around, allow the world to show them it’s true beauty. But no one paid the squirrel that was just collecting nuts from the path any attention. They were way too busy with existing to notice the little things. Virgil didn’t have this problem. He never considered his life worth living and had more than enough time to stop and stare. It was a cold day, near christmas, snow was slowly dancing from the sky, every flake a wonder in itself.

The snow was dancing down, covering the earth in a layer of white, of innocence. A cover the world needed. Virgil glanced upstairs, flinching as a big flake fell onto his nose and immediatly melted. It was actually a not so bad day in his life. Well, that wasn’t exactly true, since really every day was bad, but from the usual scale, this day was pretty solid. He had finished his shift at the cafe and finally got his pay-check, even though the payment was laughable, and now simply enjoyed the quiet time in the nearby park. Listening to the cold wind that was assaulting Virgil’s skin, causing him to shiver since the patched up jacket he wore didn’t give him much protection, listening to the sounds of the animals, especially the squirrel, which was digging into the ground, trying to find the nuts it buried there a long time ago.

It was relaxing to watch. But everything had to come to an end eventually. And Virgil’s time was now. He stood up from the bench, shaking and stretching his cold muscles and looking around once more. The park was surprisingly empty, apparently it wasn’t as entertaining anymore to go outside and enjoy the snow, maybe make a snow-man, or snow-angel or do other fun stuff that is related with snow. Virgil’s eyebrows scrunched together. Was that really not a thing anymore? Time was tick-ticking away way too fast. Virgil started walking, the snow crunching under his old and dirty boots, his traces soon vanishing under a new layer of fresh snow.

Like he was never there to begin with. A strange cold settled in Virgil’s stomach, which he quickly dismisses with snow getting into his hood as he continued walking, finally reaching the little house, secluded from all the other houses. It was a ruin, Virgil was honestly surprised how it was still able to properly stand on its own, with the crooked chimney and the roof with more holes than cheese. Virgil sighed as he looked at the sad home he had. Even though it was sad and didn’t block out the cold, it was still his home. It gave him shelter when it rained and it would take him in, when everyone else would kick him out. It was a home he wouldn’t want to trade for anything that would be offered to him. Which was not the problem since he was the only one with any emotional connection to the little house with the dead garden. A sigh escaped him as he saw the dead plants and hard earth. He tried multiple times to make the yard at least a little aestetically pleasing, but the plants would always die. The only thing that would grow was the cabbage.

Good old cabbage. It never disappointed Virgil. He sighed once more, his breath visible as a white cloud in front of him, before he stepped on the front porch, trying to shake the snow off as he entered his little home. It was almost nothing. He had a little kitchen that was connected with the living room, a bathroom and a room for his little brother, but this was everything the little house could provide them. But it was enough. “VIRGIL!” His smile widened as he heard the happy voice, warmth in his chest spreading as he saw the child run towards him, quickly kneeling down and spreading his arms to engulf his little brother Thomas into a loving hug, the child laughing gleefully as he was scooped up and whirled around, before being put down again. “How was your day Thomas?” He asked in a calm and friendly voice as he knelt down to be on one level with his little brother, who smiled as brightly as the sun.

It was warm and it always feels like summer when Thomas has a happy day. “It was alright! I did everything you asked me to do while you were away!” Virgil raised his eyebrows as he asked: “Really? You did ALL the things I asked you to do?” Thomas beamed, chest swelling with pride as he pointed towards the kitchen, where a sloppily harvested cabbage rested, before pointing at the old and multiple times patched up fireplace, where a small fire was sizzling. That was indeed everything Virgil asked him to do. Get a cabbage for dinner later and try to make a fire in the fireplace to warm the house a bit.

Thomas was always too good for Virgil, he felt bad that he couldn’t give Thomas the life he deserved. Thomas was ten years old, even though he would turn eleven really soon, his hair had a dark brown tone, just like Virgil’s, even though Virgil’s was a little darker, and he had the warmest brown eyes everyone could ever wish for, while Virgil’s eyes had a lighter shade with little golden spots inside of them. People tend to tell Virgil that Thomas looks just like him when he was younger and Virgil believed it every time. It was almost scary how much they looked alike, but it made Virgil proud. It gave him this sense of family he thought he would lose when his parents vanished. “Good job, Thomas. I’m proud of you.” The child squealed in happiness, revealing the little tooth gap he had since Virgil couldn’t affort braces, before jumping up and down, delighted about the praise he got.

Thomas did everything to support Virgil and since the holidays just started he had finally time to properly help his brother in the house while Virgil was away and tried to get as much money as possible. But it was hard. Virgil was forced to drop out of highschool, so he could take care of Thomas, and since then it was more than hard to get into a stable financial situation. He had a job as a barista in a cafe and he really liked this job, his boss was very kind to him and he was able to take breaks when his anxiety became too much to bear, but the cafe was rarely visited and it will have to close if the customers stay away. His boss tried everything to give Virgil a bit more money, but he also didn’t have enough to feed his family and Virgil made it more than clear, that his family should come first.

Virgil was tempted to sigh again, but he didn’t to not raise any suspicion or make Thomas sad. His boss was a kind man. He accepted his homosexuality, his education, his anxiety and treated him like a son, and yet, the world only punished him while the garbage of the world gets richer and happier with every day. Why was the world so unfair? Virgil focused on Thomas, how he ran around the little house, all excited and all happy, even though Virgil was never able to buy his little brother the toys he stares longingly at or give him the food he deserved. Thomas is an angel, Virgil already established that. “Virgil! Virgil! Virge, do you talk with them now? I wanna see them again!” Thomas jumped onto the patched up sofa and bounced excitedly on it, pointing at the old laptop that was resting on the coffee table. This laptop was, next to Thomas, the only thing that gave Virgil a reason to exist. He always made sure nothing would happen to it, since he had no phone or… pigeon to contact them in any way.

The laptop was the only chance. Virgil smiled as he sat down next to Thomas, who immediatly snuggled up to him and wrapped himself in a rough blanket while the Laptop started. And as soon as that was finished, which took longer than it needed to take, he initiated the video-call, leaning back on the uncomfortable couch and waiting patiently for at least one of them to answer. the screen was divided into four, three of the four squares still black while the Webcam on Virgil’s Laptop showed himself, Thomas and the dirty background. Suddenly, one of the scares lit up and Virgil could see a black carpet with dark blue walls and glowy stars painted and pinned on it. The calm voice was the next thing Virgil heard.

“Salutations Virgil, I am almost finished with everything, I will be with you in a few minutes.” He didn’t answer, Logan already knew that Virgil would wait patiently for him to return. Logan Atlas is currently 18, just like Virgil, just with the difference, that Logan had a shining future ahead of him, currently enrolled in college and studying astronomy. Virgil was always convinced that he was going to change the world someday. He asked himself all the time while Logan would waste his precious time talking to someone like him, a nobody, an american nobody, with no future whatsoever. He got pulled out of his thoughts by another voice and a sleepy grin greeting him. “Geez, kiddo. I almost thought you weren’t going to show up this time. I was already worried.” Patton yawned, clearly tired beyond relief, snuggled in a blanket and his precious cat-onesie as he stared at Virgil with warm eyes. Virgil smiled at Patton as he answered: “I’m sorry Patton. It was a long day at work.”

Patton’s eyebrows scrunched together, worry evident as he asked: “How are you kiddo? Work treating you nicely? Did you eat today? How is Thomas doing?” “Im great Patton!” Chirped Thomas from his spot, grinning at Patton, before snuggling back into Virgil. Patton Lange was truly an amazing human being. He is from germany and currently working in a kindergarten, always has the best storys and, most importantly, is now the father figure Virgil desperately needed. A concerned friend that would tell him to go to bed, to eat, to care for himself and Thomas. He became the dad of their group, even though he is just 19. Virgil smiled at the concerned friend and answered: “I will make dinner after the call. I just couldn’t let you wait any longer.” Patton giggled at that and swatted the air with his covered hands, a warm blush gracing his cheeks. If Thomas was the sun, then Pattom was certainly a supernova.

No matter how bad the day was, Patton was always able to make him smile, he had no idea how he did that. The last square illuminated and the first thing Virgil saw was his last friend, hastily running around the room, talking excitedly in spanish. Roman Patrido was the last member of their little family, living in spain, well tanned with blonde hair and green eyes, sharp jawline and high cheekbones. He was truly good-looking and no one could deny that. Roman was currently not enrolled in any university and was simply taking a little break from school before he would start studying something and spent his time at a local theatre where he could live his love for drama and Shakespeare. “Roman, Kiddo! What’s gotten you so excited?”

Asked Patton, immediatly smiling wider since Roman seemed so happy. Roman tried to come to a halt and apparently stepped on something that caused him to slip and fall to the ground with a loud yell and in a fashion that reminded Virgil of cartoons, a giggle escaping him as he heard Roman groan and quickly getting back onto his feet to sit on his chair, straightening his hair before he shot all of them a dazzling smile. “Where is the Pocket Watch?!” He asked excitedly, practically vibrating in his seat. He was currently wearing a white shirt with comfy red pants as pajamas. Apparently was this call the last thing he would do for today. “I’m here Roman.” Came the gruff reply as Logan sat finally down, a cup of tea and a plate of cookies in his hands, putting one leg over the other before he made himself finally comfortable.

Logan was, despite the current time in Great Britain, still wearing normal clothes with a black shirt and a blue tie, jeans scratching at his skin, glasses firmly on his nose. “Kiddo! Why aren’t you wearing your onesie?!” Gasped Patton in horror, not accepting for one moment that Logan would overwork himself again. Logan, on the other hand, simply took his cup and took a sip of his tea, more at peace than Virgil had ever seen him, before answering: “I am satisfactory Patton. I have merely homework I still need to finish, but then I will immediatly go to bed.” Patton squinted at the camera, even though everyone knew that the glare was directed towards Logan, before he stated: “You can do homework in your onesie.” Logan opened his eyes, the glare everyone received causing them to shiver before Logan’s voice cut through the tension like a knife: “I am satisfactory Patton, I must ask you to refrain from asking any more questions.”

Virgil was wrong, Logan was not calm, he was merely bottling up again. All of them knew that Logan had a sick mother, but apart from that did no one know anything about his family, and maybe this was for the best. Logan was always stressed, dark circles under his eyes and a tremor in his right hand. And since no one wanted to get on his bad side, no one asked too many questions and merely tried to distract him as best as possible. And this time, it would be Roman who eased the mood, excitedly holding the main page of the spanish newspaper up, pointing at it in excitement and gushing in spanish about the article no one but him could read. Logan arched an eyebrow, taking another sip, before saying: “Roman, as much as we appreciate your enthusiasm, we are still not able to read it.” The actor rolled with his eyes and answered: “Well, Queen of Nerdland, this article just declares one of the most exciting things for us EVER!”

“As great as this is, we can still not read it.”

“WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME FINISH?!” Roman was getting irritated, Logan was always the best at pushing Roman’s buttons just the way he liked it, causing Virgil and Patton great amusement. “Soooo, you guys know Willy Wonka, right?” Virgil’s eyes widened, immediatly recognizing the name, but Patton was faster than him. “That’s the guy with the chocolate factory that lives in Virgil’s town, right?” Virgil always passed the chocolate factory on his way to the cafe, always stopping and looking at the massive building, always imagining how it would be to meet Willy Wonka and maybe eat some of the sweets he produced in that truly amazing factory. It sure was impressive and Virgil would probably be disappointed if it was just a lame and boring factory. He couldn’t imagine it.

He just couldn’t. Roman’s voice pulled Virgil back into the reality as he said: “Precisely Padre! And Willy Wonka just announced, that he hid five golden Tickets in his chocolate and the lucky ones that find those golden tickets are allowed to visit this genius in his factory!” Virgil actually perked up on that. He always wanted to see the factory from the inside. But, as always, spoke Logan the words Virgil thought: “Roman, did you consider that there are thousands of children that will buy all the chocolate in the world just to get one of those tickets? The chance that even one of us, yet alone all of us, find a ticket are infinitesimal.” As much as Virgil didn’t want to admit it, Logan was right. He had no money to get himself as much chocolate anyway, Virgil had no chance to get a ticket.

“Now kiddo, all of us have a chance to get a golden ticket! As you know, I love chocolate, even though I normally get another brand, but the switching is no problem!” Patton beamed at all of them, rocking in his comfortable chair and grinning as Roman exclaimed: “I will find a golden ticket and think about all of you the moment the cameras flashes capture my natural awesomeness!” Logan just rolled his eyes at that and grabbed a cookie to munch on. Virgil couldn’t help but smile, shooting a warm and caring look at the monitor and his family. They weren’t related in any way, but Virgil felt like they knew each other for eternity, and Virgil would, without any hesitation, call all of them a part of his family. He just loved all of them way too much.

He loved Logan’s way to stay grounded, his logical thinking, his love for space and science, the nerd he actually was. He loved Patton’s sweet and caring side, his strict parental part and his ability to make everyone feel at home. And he loved Roman’s eccentric behaviour, his unrealistic dreams and his ideals. Those three and Thomas were everything Virgil could ask for. They made his life bearable. Worth living. Patton yawned once more, before waving with his paw and exclaiming:

“I’m hopping off to bed, kiddos. I need to be up very early tomorrow and can’t stay up for longer. I love you all and see you tomorrow!” Everyone waved, before Patton ended the call, his square immediatly darkening, before Roman was the next one to speak: “I need to hop off too, don’t be too disappointed that you saw me only for this short time, I will have plenty of time tomorrow!” “Oh joy.”Answered Logan deadpan as Roman also ended the call, leaving only him and Virgil in the conversation. Logan finished his tea and looked at Virgil, a small smile spreading:

“You should probably make dinner, Thomas might be hungry.” Virgil smiled as Logan excused him. Logan knew that Virgil was uncomfortable with just ending a call, the nerd always giving him an excuse to leave the conversation. “Thank you Logan.”

“Sleep well, Virgil.” Virgil didn’t do much after the call. He made dinner, ate with Thomas, spent some time with his little brother before it was time for him to go to bed. And as Virgil was laying on the sofa, staring at the hole in the ceiling, he thought about the golden tickets, about Willy Wonka and he hoped for his beloved family, that at least one of them would find those golden tickets.


	3. Patton

Patton was fine. He honestly couldn’t ask for anything at this fine fay. He decided to abandon his car for today and simply walked towards the kindergarten he always worked at, inhaling the cool air and allowing the lazy sun to shine upon him. It wasn’t as cold as it used to be in germany, it got never cold enough for and if it got, the snow wouldn’t stay long and just end up as dirty mug on the street. Patton missed the times when snow would fall in thick flakes and he was able to run around and roll in the snow and walk to his favourite hill to ride it down with his sleigh. This simply was not possible anymore and Patton missed every second of it.

But despite the nostalgic memories, Patton was able to see the best of the day, he had a little spring in his step, he wore his favourite scard, the one that Roman made for him with the pastel blue colour and the pretty purple stripes, the cool wind blew against his face and made his muscles go numb, but it was still a strangely enjoyable feeling. He wore a beige jacket, which he didn’t bother to properly zip up since it wasn’t that cold, light blue pants and a black shirt with his favourite cat-hoodie, which he got from Logan when he visited Patton for his birthday, was securely wrapped around his shoulders.

He remembered how it got lost one day and Patton didn’t stop searching for it and he was close to tears, because he was unable to find it, before one of the kids he was watching came to him with his precious hoodie, they were actually wearing it and it was way too big, they always tripped over the sleeves, and told him, that it just looked so cute and pretty and they wanted to wear it too. Patton was too relieved to form words that day and wore the hoodie for the rest of the day so it wouldn’t get lost again. He treasured those precious memories and cherished the times Roman or Logan or maybe even both would fly to him and spend a week or sometimes two with him. Even though Patton would always get a little sad since he knew that Virgil would never be able to visit him. He would never be able to show Virgil german food or the german landscape and Virgil never invited him over, because ‘You would hate it over here’ and ‘I can’t give you what you deserve’.

Patton couldn’t care less about that. He just wanted to visit Virgil, to actually see him, probably squawk the moment he sees how thin Virgil actually is. If Virgil didn’t have Thomas he would have adopted him by now and just grabbed him and flew him over to germany, so Patton could always look out for him and just spoil him. He chould do it with Thomas too, but Virgil simply refused, which Patton didn’t understand. Why tried he to push all the help and care they gave him away? Patton knew deep down why Virgil didn’t ask anyone for helpl and it hurt every time the kindergartner thought about it. Virgil didn’t want any help, because he didn’t want to be a bother, didn’t want to annoy any of them, when he needed money again or when he wanted to have something besides cabbage.

Patton, Roman and Logan always talked about it, when Virgil ended the call a little early and they already established a solution, that made it possible for Virgil to live at least a little better. They made an online banking account and always donated a small amount of money to it every month, giving Virgil at least a little bit more to work with. Virgil was reluctant to use it at first, before he finally gave in, took some of the money and bought Thomas a present for his tenth birthday. He remembered the excited child bouncing all around the house, laughing and crying and screaming in joy as he got a toy to play with and Patton started crying too, because it was just way too precious, how was it still legal for children to be so adorable?

Patton took another deep breath, allowing the cool air to clear his lungs before he looked across the street, making sure no car was coming, before quickly hurrying over, ready to enter the supermarket. It was still relatively early morning and the hype over the golden tickets finally died down, at least a little bit, at least enough for Patton to be able to buy some. He wanted to give every children in his group one bar to see if someone might win. It would be a fun game. It was less fun, however, to observe Roman lose a little bit of his motivation with each day. Yesterday he slouched down on his chair, his precious make-up smeared all over his face and Patton couldn’t take it. It was just too sad. But he already expected that it would take time to find the golden tickets. He didn’t even know if one of them would manage to find one.

Patton entered the supermarket, the warm breeze making a strange contrast and confusing his frozen skin, but he wouldn’t stay long. He was just thankful that there weren’t much people. He was like a ninja. A chocolate ninja. He would sneak in, steal all the chocolate, quickly pay for it at the register so he wouldn’t get into trouble, he would feel too bad to actually steal them anyway, and then leave, like a shadow. Like he was never there. That is how sneaky he is. Patton chuckled to himself as he thought of himself as a ninja that got chocolate and gave it to the poor children. It was an adorable though. He looked at every bar of chocolate with a critical eye, before simply shrugging and putting a good amount of them in the basket he brought along. Humming a happy tune, he walked to the register and paid for the chocolate, before leaving, about to walk to his kindergarten, before he stopped in his tracks.

Someone was sitting in front of the store, wearing a patched up jacket, their hair filthy and they were obviously cold. Seems like he was going to be a ninja after all. He walked towards the person, gave them a bright smile before taking one of the chocolate bars and handing it to them, their eyes already wet with tears since they weren’t used to kind gestures. Patton didn’t say anything and walked away, silently squealing as he heard the female voice behind him calling: “Vielen Dank!” Patton raised his hand to ackknowledge that he heard her before moving along, thinking about the encounter the whole way and smiling brightly as he opened the doors to his kindergarten and stepped in. It was a small building with 5 different groups, the ladybugs, the caterpillars, which were the really small children, the frogs, the bears and the hedgeog’s, the group Patton belonged to.

Their room was really cozy they had a little bulletin board where a picture of every kid was attached to a magnet. That way they could move around the place and still know where everyone was. They had to ask Patton or his collague, before moving their picture to the destined location and then they could go. It was a system that worked smoothly so far. They had a little corner which represented a dining room in a little house, so children could play house together, a corner with lots of toys and paper and pencils, so children could play and draw, or scribble in their case, and a little birthday throne where the birthday kid would sit. Patton always feels bad for the quiet little girl that would sit alone on the throne when it wasn’t needed.

Her birthday was in the holidays and therefore the others sung for her only once and she only got a present once and Patton’s heart always breaks, because he knows that this girl desperately wants the affection. He looked around, observed everyone and smiled as he saw that all the kids were good, some were playing house, others tried to make the biggest lego-tower in existence, the girl sat on the birthday throne, looking a little gloomy and apparently not in the mood to play with anyone. Patton shot her a sympathetic glance before whistling, presenting the basket to the kids. Not even two seconds later was he surrounded by little kids, grabbing for the basket with their little arms, causing Patton to chuckle and say:

“Only one for everyone, alright?” The kids backed up, even though it was just a step, and nodded eagerly, opening their hands, demanding for the chocolate bars. Patton slowly gave each one a chocolate bar, observing their happy faces as they ripped the paper from the chocolate and quickly devoured everything. Patton hurried to his colleague and gave them a bar too, to which they nodded gratefully. Patton smiled and was about to grab his own bar, when he fronwed in confusion as he saw two bars inside the basket. His eyebrows scrunched together as he looked around in concern, gaze saddening as he saw that the girl on the birthday throne hadn’t moved.

His gaze turned sympathetic as he tried to walk around all the children with their chocolate, finally reaching the girl and kneeling down in front of her, so she was a little taller than him now. “Melissa.” Patton lowered his head like she was a queen, causing her to smile for a short moment before whispering: “Hi Patton.” The Kindergartner presented the basket with the two chocolate bars, giving her a warm gaze as he demanded: “Du zuerst.” He let her choose first, warmth spreading in his chest as Melissa looked in intense concentration at both of the bars, the tip of her little pink tongue sticking out while her green and blue eyes almost burned a hole in the paper.

She grabbed with her little hand one bar and smiled at Patton, who returned the expression and took the other bar before sitting down, across from Melissa, so they could look at each other while they were eating. Melissa carefully unwrapped the chocolate and broke a part of it off, popping it into her mouth with a grin. Patton could only smile, he loved this girl so much and she wasn’t even aware of how much he loved her. He took a breath and opened his chocolate with a relaxed smile, which quickly faltered, his eyes widening as he saw the golden material inside of the chocolate. His heart rate skyrocketed as he rose his shaking hand and slowly unwrapped the candy, heart skipping a beat as he held the golden ticket in his hand. He couldn’t believe it. He held a golden ticket in his hand. Melissa looked up at him with a smile, before her eyes widened, seeing the golden ticket.

Patton looked up at her, saw the tears in her eyes and realised, that she would have gotten it if she would have chosen the other bar. Patton felt guilty, really guilty and quickly scrambled towards her, shoving the ticket in her tiny hands and whispering: “Numm du sie.” He wanted her to it, but she shook her head vehemently and shoved the ticket back. She didn’t smile as tears were streaming down her face, but she answered: “Es ist deine. Du hast gewonnen.” Patton’s eyes filled with tears at Melissa’s mature words. It’s yours. You won. He couldn’t believe it. “Aber…”

“Kein aber.” answered Melissa, a smile finally spreading on her round face. She allowed no buts and the sincere look she gave him caused tears to fall out of his eyes. “Du hast gewonnen! Ich freue mich so für dich! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!” She whispered that he won, that she was so happy for him, before congratulating him and Patton couldn’t take it. He wrapped his arms around Melissa, both of them sobbing for some seconds and enjoying each others warmth and love before they broke apart, Patton quickly getting up and looking at his colleague who saw the whole display and grinned.

“Hau schon ab. Ich kümmer mich um alles.” They excused Patton, told him to get out of here, that they would take care of everything. Patton shot them a teary, thankful smile before hurrying out of the Kindergarten, leaving the building behind, sprinting down the road, ticket securely clutched in his hands, panting all the way back until he finally reached his home, shaking hands reaching for his key as he opened his front door and stepped inside. No one saw him. Patton took another glance at the golden ticket in his hands. He couldn’t believe it. he couldn’t believe that he actually found a golden ticket. It was surprisingly beautiful with it’s metallic effect and curvy black writing. Patton squealed in happiness, clutching the ticket close to his chest. He couldn’t believe it. He got the first golden ticket! He was the first winner!

The game has begun.


	4. Roman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn you about self-depracating thoughts and implied homophobia, if there is more tell me please! I still hope you enjoy this chapter though ^^

Roman sighed heavily, looking at his reflexion in the mirror. At his golden crown, that was peacefully resting on his head and giving him a royal status, even though it was just for the play he was performing in. In fact, it was almost time for him to enter the stage and mesmerize his audience with his performance, but right now, he was just not feeeling it.

He was royal, he was supposed to stand tall and proud, but he felt small and insignificant. He was just Roman, not even worthy of the surname he was carrying around like a heavy weight. He stared at his reflexion, at his high cheekbones and the light make-up he was wearing so the stage-lighting wouldn’t make him look pale. He looked into his green eyes, trying to find the forest people say they can see in his eyes, but seeing nothing but a green void. Roman grew frustrated. He never managed to see the life in his eyes the other people seemed to see. Even Logan couldn’t deny that his eyes held a sparkle he considered really appealing, so where was it?! Where was the sparkle that made him shine out?!

Roman sighed heavily, taking the crown he was currently wearing off to run a hand through his messy blonde hair. He just never saw what everyone else saw. Roman wasn’t in a good mood in general. He was so determined to find a golden ticket, to visit the chocolate factory, to see something nobody else could see, to do something he wanted to do without everybody staring at him. Don’t get him wrong, he loved it when people gave him attention, looked at him, but he didn’t want to be judged.

But no matter where he wanted to go, even if he just wanted to buy some eggs in the grocery-store, people were judging him for buying free-range-eggs. The judging never stopped, and no matter what Roman did, he always upsets someone, he was never able to make everyone happy, to please everyone, to make everyone proud. It was eating him alive. He wanted to be what everyone was expecting. But he couldn’t, he simply couldn’t. And everyone knew it, which made them judge him even more. Roman sighed once more as he turned around, unable to stare at his reflexion anymore.

Unable to stare at his smooth skin, green eyes, sharp jawline and now messy blonde hair. People always told him that he looked gorgeous, that he will make a girl very happy one day and Roman could just smile, just accept, just suck it up, because he didn’t want to make a girl happy one day. Don’t get him wrong, he respects women, but he doens’t want to romantically engage with them. He was homosexual, he was also proud of it, but he didn’t want to share it, simply because the judging wouldn’t stop once everyone knew. And they wouldn’t look at him in approval anymore, they wouldn’t wave at him from accross the street anymore, they wouldn’t greet him anymore, no.

They would look at him, silently judging, some of them not even silently and they would not only hurt Roman’s pride but also his feelings and Roman had to quickly shake his head and wipe his eyes to not ruin the make-up he was wearing. He couldn’t think about that right now. He had to go on stage soon, please the audience. Roman loved acting, it always had been a passion for him, but lately, he felt uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at him, but not in the good way. All of them were staring, their different eyes all the same, all with the same expression, and all staring at him, judging him. It was just his wild imagination, people still adored him, but… it just wasn’t what it used to be.

It changed when he met his family. Not his parents, not his cousins, not his aunts or uncles, no, his true family, that was scattered around the world. Logan, Patton and Virgil. They supported him for years now. Every day, no matter the circumstances, they always met up and arranged a call. It’s nothing unusual anymore when Logan sits down with disheveled hair and heavy bags under his eyes. Roman remembered very clearly when it happened the first time, everyone taking in Logan’s appearance, Patton gasping in shock as he immediatly asked: “Logan! Oh my god, what happened?! You look like you just faced hell!” That was when Logan told them about his sick mother, about his very sick mother and about how he barely has time to do his homework for college since he has to take care of her all the time. He told them how he could only go to school because a friend was taking care of her in the morning.

And he told them how he hadn’t slept for nearly two days now because her state was gradually worsening throughout this span of time and Logan was unable to leave her, too worried she might need him or worse. He didn’t explain the worse option, but it wasn’t necessary. They knew. All of them knew. Logan left the call early, because he couldn’t be too long away from his mother. Everyone understood, even though they wanted Logan to get better, to catch a break, to sleep for 10 days without any interruption, but it simply wasn’t possible. Virgil had excused himself shortly afterwards after a crashing sound was audible, Thomas probably fell down, so that left only Roman and Patton in the call. And Patton was a crying mess. Patton was crying a lot on bad days, because he was worried all the time.

But not about himself, Patton never used a single thought to thin about himself and it drove Roman up the wall. No, Patton was crying about Logan, because he was slowly killing himself, he was crying about Virgil, because he tries so hard and can barely exist on his own, he cries about Thomas, the good child that deserved better but the world just decided to screw over, and Patton even cried over him, about Roman, with his petty little problems of judging eyes, but Patton always cried so much for him. He assured him that it sounds terrible what he is going through and that no one should ever feel like he does, which Roman couldn’t understand. He shouldn’t act like this, he had no problems, right? He graduated and would soon go to a college, he played the main role in so many plays that he almost lost count, his family and environment is loving, so why should he be pitied just because he is a whiny baby?!

Roman clenched his jaw and bared his teeth, formed fist tightening causing the knuckles to turn white. He always felt like he shouldn’t act like he does and he really shouldn’t. He has nothing to be scared, nothing to be ashamed of. But… he always asked himself: If he would be stripped of his ideas, and his acting…. what else is there to admire? Would people still greet him if he wasn’t the star-actor of the theatre? Would people still look at him without his apparently good looks? Would people still ask for advice without his experience of writing or art? Who was he really? Was he even worth it? Roman concluded that no, he was definetly nothing without all of this, and despite this fact… Patton, Logan and Virgil still loved him, even on his worst days.

When Roman was a sobbing and crying mess, unable to go outside because the judging eyes were too much. He would wear the dog-onesie Patton sent him a few months ago with his favourite sash over his shoulder, crying miserably, not knowing what to do. Virgil would tell him to stay a day at home. Call in sick, lie down and take a moment to breathe. Patton would tell him to drink some tea and eat some chocolate, because he deserved it since he is ‘A talented ball of sunshine that the earth spins around!’. The compliment made Roman feel a bit better. And Logan always stayed a little longer to read the actor his favourite story, Patton always staying and also listening to Logan’s soothing voice while Virgil always has to hop off to make food for Thomas.

Roman appreciated their company, he felt loved, and most importantly, never judged. No matter if he made staring contests with Virgil or debated with Logan or gushed with Patton, he got never the feeling of being judged. He felt safe with them. Patton visited him once and was in the audience for one of his place. All the eyes stared at him, judged him, apart from the little beacon of hope in the third row that was beaming at him and staring in awe at his performance. Roman felt really proud that day. He felt like he actually accomplished something.

A quiet knock on the door snapped him out of his memories and he stared at the girl from the stage-crew that was nodding towards the door, indicating that it was time for him to enter the stage. He sighed heavily and stared at the empty chocolate wrapper on the table. He bought so many Wonka-Bars, he would probably never eat chocolate ever again in his entire life. And Logan was right, he didn’t find a ticket, the chances were just way too low. As Patton announced happily that HE found a ticket, bouncing in his chair and presenting it to them… Roman wanted to be happy, he really wanted to. He wanted to congratulate Patton. He wanted to give Patton the love and appreciation he always gives him, but he couldn’t.

He just couldn’t. He felt so bad that he couldn’t, but he just couldn’t do it. He was too crushed by the thought that Patton won a golden ticket and Roman didn’t, even though Roman was the one that informed Patton about the tickets, that was the most excited about the tickets, that really wanted to win a ticket. But he didn’t get anything. He took a deep breath and picked the crown on the table up and placed it on his head, hiding his messy mob of hair and he wiped his face once more, making sure his make-up was in place before nodding and stepping out the door, ready to enter the stage and mesmerize the audience once more.

And mesmerizing he did. The crowd howled in approval and clapped and screamed and whistled and they got louder when the play was over and it was time to bow before the crowd. All the main actors got something thrown at them, some of them got Wonka Chocolate bars, some a bouqet of flowers and Roman was really hoping to get something too, because it would be so awkward if he wouldn’t get anything.

It was his time to bow and he slowly stepped forward, the crowd whistling and howling even louder and Roman felt proud of himself as he bowed before the crowd, for a moment forgetting that he waited for someone to throw something at him and winced as it hit him on the head. He still managed to catch it though and to laugh it off, even though that actually hurt and he felt humiliated. It was a Wonka-Bar. He casted a glance at the others and saw that they already opened their chocolate and ate it, so Roman simply shrugged and shredded the red wrapping of the chocolate, only to freeze at the golden shimmer inside. His jaw dropped,hands trembling slightly as the stage-light felt suddenly really hot while he was shivering.

He pulled the ticket out carefully, like it would just vanish when he was too rough, and dropped the bar, only able to hold the ticket and stare at it in awe. And the audience was silent too, not believing what they saw. It took Roman multiple minutes to realize what he was holding in hands, before he cried out in joy and helt the ticket in the air, the audience going wild once again, immediatly starting to film or to photograph Roman with the ticket. And the actor couldn’t believe it. He won a golden ticket after all, people are giving him attention without judging him this time…. And he got to explore the chocolate factory of Willy Wonka with Patton, with a part of his beloved family. He would cry for days, but not because of pressure or fear, but because of pure joy.


	5. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to warn about implied drug abuse, alcohol abuse, cheating, violence, homophobia, horrible people in general and death in this chapter.... it's kinda heavy, so I'm sorry and hope the chapter is sad because that's what it is supposed to be.

“I mean, can you believe it?! I was on stage and someone gave me a chocolate bar and the GOLDEN TICKET WAS JUST INSIDE!” Logan cringed at Roman’s obnoxiously loud squealing before remarking: “As a matter of fact I do believe it because you told us nonstop about it for the past week now.”

For the last week it was completely impossible to bring Roman in any way or form down, not that anyone of them was trying, heavens no, they were glad about Roman’s silly and oddly endearing behaviour, it was just, that Logan was really tired, loud noises made him flinch and cringe and he was currently talking to one of the loudest noises there is. He really liked Roman, he was like a brother for Logan, it was just, that the blonde is so irritating at times. He always manages to push Logan’s buttons the wrong way.

But he wouldn’t now what to do when the actor wasn’t there anymore, in fact, Logan wouldn’t know what to do if any of them weren’t there anymore. They were the only distraction he had from the life outside of the house, from the life outside of his room. It was Patton’s bright voice that led him back into the real world, looking up and flinching slightly as he met the worried gaze of Patton, warm brown eyes staring right into his very sould, urging him to just spill out all his emotions and anxieties. “Logan, you aren’t wearing your onesie again…”

His voice was much softer than Roman’s, and the actor actually stopped his monologue as he realized that Patton was right. “You should sleep Queen of Nerdland. You don’t look too hot. I mean, you never look too hot compared to me, but you currently look like a blue and white popsicle.” Logan huffed before running a hand through his disheveled hair before offering a tired smile and suggesting:

“So you want to tell me that I am cool?” Patton didn’t laugh despite the dad-joke and Logan inwardly cringed, because dad-jokes always worked to distract Patton from his wellbeing. Apparently it didn’t work this time. “Don’t worry about me Patton, I am satisfactory.” he picked the toast he made himself up and bit into it, making a quiet noise of contentment once he tastes the Crofters jam, ignoring the way everyone was staring at him. “…Logan…” That was the first time Virgil spoke this entire evening and it motivated the college-student to open his eyes and look at the worried brunet.

“What is it Virgil?” The youngest bit his lip as his gaze wandered around, suddenly very uncomfortable before he answered: “…You hold your toast the wrong way… the jam is falling down…” Logan’s eyes widened and he quickly put the toast back onto the plate before grabbing a napkin and wiping his fingers, stating sheepishly: “I already wondered what the sticky feeling on my fingers was.”

“No you didn’t.” Answered Roman with a now serious gaze. “No I didn’t.” Answered Logan out of reflex before realizing what he just said and shot everyone a guilty look before continuing to clean his fingers from the sticky jam, trying to ignore the blue, green and brown eyes that were burning into the side of his skull. He felt uncomfortable. But most of all, he was angry at himself for making such a stupid mistake.

He made a lot of mistakes the past days and he is just so mad at himself for simply making them, it was driving him insane. Logan sighed and took his glasses off to massage the bridge of his nose, looking at the now blurry screen and promising: “I will get some sleep after I made sure my mother is alright. Is that satisfactory for you?” He heard no answer and he had to surpress another sigh. They always told him to go to bed, to sleep, but he was never able to.

Even on the days when he tried. Most of the time he would take naps throughout the night in the chair, that was located next to the bed of his mother. Sometimes he was wearing his onesie, because she would always look so happy when he wears it, but recently he stopped wearing the fluffy pjs, allowing it to dust in the closet, even though he felt bad about it. Patton gave him this onesie for his birthday and he promised to cherish it.

He didn’t even know why he stopped wearing it, maybe it was because a person really close to him told him that Logan shouldn’t wear it, that it makes him look like a sissie and Logan got angry at those words, but somehow, they really got to him. This person also got him to throw away his Sherlock Cosplay, his favourite tie, the bunny-ears he wore at Patton’s place to give him a nice surprise and the photo he had from Patton, Roman and Virgil, even though the last one got ripped to shreds by said person.

Logan’s gaze wavered for a moment and he put his glasses back on to stare at his blue painted wall. There, right over his bed with the space covers was the photo. He carefully picked up every shred on the ground and tried to put the picture back together, but the piece of his own face was missing. He watched as the person he thought he was close with burned it right before his eyes before telling him to find real friends he can actually meet instead of sitting in his room all day to talk to Roman, Patton and Virgil. “I’m sorry everyone. But I need a moment alone.” Roman was about to protest, he actually already started talking but the words died on his lips as he saw how broken Logan actually looked and he reluctantly nodded.

“We understand Specs… Logan. Please get wel soon. We are worried about you.” Logan nodded, managing a smile that caused Patton to tear up and Virgil to look away. “Thank you. I appreciate your concern. I really do. I will see you tomorrow.” Patton sniffled before asking in a quiet and meek voice: “Promise?” He rose his pinky and held it in the air, looking pleadingly at Logan and reminding the college student of a puppy begging for a treat. Logan offered a small smile as he also rose his pinky and they touched the webcam with it at the same time. “Promise.” Whispered Logan, causing Patton to wail and Roman to bite his already reddened lips. Logan nodded towards Roman and Patton, about to turn the web-cam off but stopping when he heard Virgil’s voice:

“Please. Please be safe Logan.” Logan nodded. “Thank you Virgil.” Before he turned the webcam off and stoof up from his desk. He shot his half eaten slice of bread a disgusted look, not even his favourite jam motivated him to eat it now. He loosened the tie around his neck before discarding it on the bed, rubbing his face as he tried to get a bit more awake. He stared at the picture on his wall for a few more minutes, looked at everyones expression and how they stuck together despite the picture having been ripped to shreds… And Logan’s face wasn’t there. He wasn’t part, was he? They stuck together without him…

Logan closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax, to accept, before turning around and leaving his room, standing in the hallway and staring at the wooden door across from him, before walking towards it and knocking gently. Once, twice, three times, before he waited paciently. As he heard the week “Come in.” Logan opened the door. His mother was lying in bed, as always, it was no surprise anymore. The blinds were closed, preventing the light of the stars and the moon to illuminate the room in an ominous light. Her rose-colored sheets were covering her body and arms, stopping at the chest, her pale face was relaxed, chocolate eyes shining when she saw her son.

Logan had to smile when he saw her mother with her eyes. She always told him when he was younger that their eyes connected them. He had the exact same chocolate-eyes, it was the only thing he got from her, sadly. Logan sat down in his usual chair, smiling at her while she was smiling back, waiting for him to begin. “Nothing out of the ordinairy again. Roman was talking about the golden ticket he got once more.” He chuckled to himself, remembering Roman’s excitement over the past week fondly, before continuing: “He is easily to excite but this a feature that makes him all the more endearing, don’t you think?” She nodded, a weak but bright smile on her face as she looked at him, asking to continue.

Her hair was already starting to grey, some blonde strands still in-between, but soon this colour would also fade. But Logan always thought that she had beautiful silky hair. He remembered that he liked to brush it when he was younger and he still did it sometimes. Fond memories. He has many fond memories with his mother. His mother smiled warmly and nodded her head slightly to show that she was agreeing with him. “We didn’t talk about much else today, so I can’t tell you more, apologies for that. Shall I make you something to eat?”

She shook her head, apparently not hungry and causing Logan to frown slightly. She hasn’t eaten for a day now and it was starting to worry the college student. He had to do his homework too, he just never had time. He was always busy and there were some things more important than school, even though Logan never expected he would say these words one day. He nodded, understanding even though he was worried and flinched violently as he heard loud crashing, acoompanied from cursing downstairs. His mother’s eyes widened as she looked at Logan, who was already out of the chair, muttering:

“I’ll be right back.” He practically stomped down the stairs and into the livingroom, glaring at the disgrace that was his father. He ran into another vase and knocked table and vase to ground, shattering it into little pieces, causing Logan’s eye to twitch. That was his mothers favourite vase and he already had to carefully glue it back together 3 times. “What are you doing?!” Snarled Logan as he looked at his father, his brown eyes locking with his grey ones. “None of yer bussiness boy!” barked his father back, the scent of alcohol immediatly clouding Logan’s ability to smell.

“You were drinking again?” Asked Logan, even though he already knew as he saw his father wobble around, trying to find balance and to face Logan properly. “I said none of yer business!” He refrained from any homophobic insults this time, Logan was almost impressed. If there weren’t everything else about this man. Logan was about to open his mouth again, before his eyes widened as he took in his fathers appearance. The bloodshot grey eyes, the disheveled hair, like it had been run through countless times, the swollen red lips, but most importantly, causing Logan’s blood to boil with rage, were the dark marks around his neck and shoulders.

“Are you serious…” rumbled Logan in a quiet and deep voice, not giving his father time to answer as he already started shouting: “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!” His father didn’t seem to understand the situation as he looked unimpressed, tears of rage springing into Logan’s eyes as he pointed desperately at the staircase and yelled: “SHE’S STILL YOUR WIFE! SHE’S STILL ALIVE!” His father sneered, spitting on the ground as he explained: “Look boy. I’m a simple man. I move on and try to go on, even though it’s incredible hard for me.” His voice dripped with sarcasm and it blew a fuse inside of Logan, especially as he continued: “You should try too, boy. I didn’t raise you like this. Look at you, never screwed a girl before, life a little, yer ma isn’t gonna make it any longer anyway!”

Logan had already told him multiple times that he was homosexual, but his father is ignoring it, claiming all the time in front of friends and colleagues that Logan is just shy and needs to learn the important things in life. He will never forget the day his father ordered a prostitute to their house so he can ‘learn how to fuck properly’. After Logan refused and locked himself in his room his dad made sure the money wasn’t wasted and Logan felt dirty, even though he was in another room. Logan growled as he stomped towards this disgrace of a man, ready to shout at him, eyes widening slightly as he saw his father clenching his hand into a fist, reeling back and hitting Logan full force under the left eye, causing him to yelp and stumble back, knocking a painting down as he crashed against the wall.

Logan slowly slid down the wall, shivering slightly as he still held his face in pain, listening to his fathers mocking voice. Logan opened his eyes again, glaring at the disgrace in the living room, not ready to give in yet, before he paused, observing how his fathers eyes widened, his voice slow as he said: “Logan.” It has been a long time since his father used his actual name, it sounded alien and Logan never wanted to hear it ever again. His father warned him from something, but it motivated Logan to look around, spotting a plastic back that was taped to the back of the painting.

He blinked in confusion, hand reaching out, ignoring the burning pain under his eye just like he ignored the second warning of his father, taking the back to open is slowly and peek inside. A few syringes, some of them used, also bottles with strange liquid inside and one single bottle that was almost empty except for some spare pills inside. Logan’s heart stopped, it just downright refused to work as his hands began to shake.

His father could also just stare, unable to process that his son actually found due to such a stupid coincidence his secret stash. How lucky could this bastard get?! Logan quietly lost it, this little light of common sense in his giant brain just burned out like a used light buld, everything he could see was red. He thought his father was taking rather ‘harmless’ drugs, even though no drugs are actually harmless, but he suspected cannabis and cocain, the most common ones he had heard of, not this. This was heavy stuff that ruins your life. And his father was about to not only ruin his own life, but also Logan’s. “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! YOU USE THE MONEY YOU GOT FROM HER TO BUY PROSTUTES, ALCOHOL AND DRUGS?!”

Logan was done. He was so done. After his mother got sick she evenly splitted the fortune they had so his father actually had a decent amount of money. And he wasted it. Logan was so mad, he was actually considering murder as he grabbed a book from the shelf and hurled it at his father, who didn’t react fast enough as the book hit him at the temple, causing him to stumble but not to lose his footing. Logan couldn’t see, he only saw red as he continued to throw and hurl stuff at the man that ruined his life, all the time screaming insults at him. He wasn’t scared anymore, he wasn’t scared for a long time. This man was pathetic and he would refuse to let him get away with anything more, no matter how small it is.

A particularly heavy encyclopedia about bees and other insects hit him right on the head, causing him to fall over and pass out. Logan just continued to throw books for a while until his throat was hoarse and he had to gasp for air. His vision cleared again as he saw his father on the ground and he somehow knew what to do, even though he really didn’t want to touch him. But he grabbed him under the arms and draggen him outside, carrying him for a good way before just dropping him on the street, taking the house- and carkeys from him and closing the gate, denying him every entrance to the house. He just couldn’t take it anymore. He stared at this disgrace for a long time, before scowling at him and stomping back inside, banging the door with an echoing sound close. He never felt so much rage drain out of his body at once.

He suddenly was tired again and felt like passing out, but he had to go and reassure his mother. He took a quick look in the mirror, cringing as he saw that the spot his father hit him already started bruising. He cursed under his breath, but he would have to cool it with eyes once he consoled his mother, so he hurried back up the stairs, knocked once, twice, thrice, before opening the door and smiling at her again, stomach churning as he saw the smile she was giving him. “I’m so proud of you Logan.” Logan quickly hurried to her bed and sat down in his chair, hastily answering:

“You shouldn’t take too much mother.” Her smile was sad, eyes already watery and Logan’s eyes started to water too, his heart already knowing what is about to happen, even though his mind wasn’t ready to accept this. “My dear, sweet Logan. Thank you for the best 18 years of my life. I cherished every little moment I ever got to share with you, my sweet baby.” His jaw dropped slightly, hands trembling as he put one under the cover and began to hold her hand. His lips quivered as he asked silently: “What do you mean?” He knew what she meant, but he needed confirmation, even though he didn’t want it. He prayed for every god he didn’t believe in to tell him that this wasn’t happening. That it was just a dream and not true, but the words came and with the words came the tears.

“My time is over Logan. It was over for a long time but you gave me the patience and your precious time to give me some more. To prepare something for you, my precious baby.” Logan blinked, two tears falling freely from his eyes as he whispered: “You… prepared something for me? No… No, I don’t need it mother, what about you, can I get you-” She shushed him gently, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb, the only way to get him to be quiet, next to tickling of course. “Logan, please, listen to me. You have no reason to stay anymore, right?” His eyes widened at the indication, his hand going slack for a moment, trying to form words, but she could just read him, it was so easy for her, he was an open book to her, they never had secrets.

Her other hand poked out from under the blanket, his heart skipping a beat as he saw the golden shimmer of a golden ticket. “We found it. The dear friend that takes care of me while you are in school for the mornings rummaged through every store and got every bar of chocolate she could find, knowing I wanted you to get it as a final present. And she found it… Please, my sweet, precious Logan…” Her hand reached up, cupping his cheek and gently stroking her thumb over it, careful to avoid the injury on his face.

“Please go. Take everything you need, I safed enough money for you, and go. Leave this hell of a house, leave this hell of a school, leave this hell of a life and start again. Go to your other family. Go to Roman, Patton or maybe even Virgil, and be there where you want to be. And do that what you want to do.” Logan was speechless. He watched in silent awe and shock as the shaky hand of his mother handed him the golden ticket, silently crying at her words. How did he know that he hated the school he was in? How did she know he wanted to leave? How did she know he wanted to be with Patton, Roman or Virgil?

He apparently was an open book for her after all… She smiled fonly at him, pride filling her entire body as she continued: “Leave all of this behind, it doesn’t matter anymore. Don’t come to my funeral. You don’t need to come, because I will always be with you, leave as fast as you can, and start a new, better life with your new family. But one thing…”

“Anything!” Promised Logan through a sob, holding her hand a bit tighter as he bit his lip, trying not to openly cry and failing pathetically. “Please take her with you.” She pointed weakly at the cage in the corner of the room, where her white Parrot was sitting, observing the whole scene. Logan stared at the beloved white parrot with the name Mercury, remembering how she got her and taught her to speak and just loved her. And he loved her too, he adored her every day and played and cuddled with her, she was just so affectionate. Never could he leave her behind… “I promise.” Stated Logan, squeezing her hand to prove his point. She smiled, leaning back in her pillow, looking at her son again and gently caressing his cheek.

“Give me a smile when I go to sleep my dear. Let me sleep and dream with your wonderful smile.” Logan sobbed again as he began laughing through his tears, showing his mother his most sad and genuine smile, saying: “I love you mother.” She slowly closed her eyes as she breathed: “I love you too Logan.” Before she fell to sleep, the steady rising and falling of her chest stopping, just like Logan’s heart as he saw it. “No…” he whispered, he still couldn’t believe it. “NO!” He wailed, unable to keep quiet anymore, getting out of his chair and crouching next to the bed, hiding his face in her shoulder, just like all those years ago, when bullies in elementary school were making fun of him. He cried and cried until he was completely out of tears.

He took his time. This was the last moment he got to share with her, he needed his time. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking towards the cage, Mercury flapping excited with her wings as Logan opened the door and allowed her to rest on his shoulder. He gently scratched under her beak and her chest feathers before sitting down in the chair again, quietly saying: “I love you Mercury…” His heart stopped at the familiar voice of his mother, saying: “I love you Logan.” He looked up, expecting his mother to look at him, but she hadn’t moved. He took Mercury and put her on his hand, repeating his words, tearing up yet again as she sad with his mothers voice: “I love you Logan.” She trained Mercury to say it in her voice… She WOULD be always with him. Logan smiled again as tears fell like watefalls, quietly whispering between sobs: “Thank you mother… for everything.”


	6. Virgil

It was sunday, which meant that the cafe wasn’t open, which gave Virgil the opportunity to sleep at least a little bit in, before the cold reality crashed onto him. Cold in that case because their roof had still a pattern of holes and the cold wind blew inside and in Virgil’s face. He huffed in annoyance and stretched his sore muscles, yawning sleepily and rubbing his eye. His gaze went over the living room, a nostalgic melancholy spreading in his chest.

He loved this house, he really did. He was just concerned that it would break down one day and leave Thomas and himself homeless. They would take Thomas away once people saw that they were homeless. The live in an orphanage might be better for Thomas and Virgil thought about it many times. He even asked Thomas if he wanted a better life with other kids to play with and maybe the chance of getting adopted by a lovely couple, but Thomas shook his head vigorously, before jumping off the sofa and tackling Virgil down, arms wrapping around his neck as Thomas started to cry and explain, that he wanted to stay with his big brother.

Virgil teared up at that too, promising Thomas that he would always try his best to give Thomas the best he could manage. And so far, Thomas was not disappointed, or he never pointed it out at least. He got food every day, even though both of them got a bit tired of the cabbage, but Thomas even got a present every yeat for christmas and his birthday. Thomas sometimes joined Virgil with his video-calls with Roman, Patton and Logan, already ready to call them his other big brothers since all three of them were really nice in their own special way. A heavy weight settled in Virgil’s chest as he remembered how Thomas asked again and again when they would visit. “Maybe some day Thomas… Maybe some day…” Virgil whispered, getting up and heading for the bathroom. He really wanted the others to visit him, Virgil also wanted to visit them, but this was simply not possible.

He could barely afford food, how was he supposed to get to an airport and then on a plane? That was simply not happening. And he couldn’t leave Thomas alone, no way. Virgil looked at his sad existence, reflected by the clean surface of the mirror. He looked at the bags under his grey eyes, at his messy brown hair and his pale skin. He turned the sink on and grabbed a washcloth that felt like sandpaper, scrubbing himself clean until his skin was raw and irritated. The bathroom was small and cramped, there was a toilet, a sink with a mirror and a shower which is used for emergencies.

Not even windows were in there, which was for the better since no cold air could come in that way. It gave Virgil time to ignore the could and think about his feelings. He was, first of all, worried. He was extremely worried, even more than usual, and not even because of the usual reasons. The reason was that Logan hasn’t answered any of the video-calls for a week now. All of them tried again and again to reach him, but the calls remained unanswered. He remembered Roman’s frustrated yell as he threw his phone across the room and buried his face in his hands. Patton’s meek voice as he asked: “Did he answer?” Roman’s heightened irritation as he answered: “YES, Patton! He answered the phone, that’s why I threw it away, because I was so ecstatic!” Patton flinched at Roman’s harsh tone and, shoulder hunching as he whispered: “Entschuldigung.”

Virgil knew by know that this meant ‘sorry’ and he felt truly bad for both of them. They were worried in their own ways and if Patton wouldn’t have to save money for the trip to America to visit the chocolate factory, he would have probably already booked the flight by now to make sure that Logan was alright. Roman looked up, green eyes shining from tears as he murmured: “I’m sorry Padre… I’m so sorry. I’m just… so stressed. The last time we saw him was when he ate his fricking toast upside down, I’m just worried that he ran in front of a car because he didn’t see the red light and no one told us…”

Virgil bit his lip while Patton gasped, both of them trying to banish that thought as far away as possible. Virgil rubbed his face, looking at his shining eyes, tears already starting to pool, but he wouldn’t cry now. He was convinced that Logan was fine, he had to be fine, Logan was always fine, he was their beacon, their rock, their anchor. No matter how stressed Logan was, he was always able to offer comforting words for the other three. No one wanted to admit it, but they needed Logan. Roman needed him because of this really bad day where everyone just talked to him because of the golden ticket and Patton needed him, because he still felt so guilty because Melissa would silently cry every day and refuse to talk to anyone but him.

And Virgil just needed his intelligent friend back so their family was complete again. It could be unbearable, but he had to be strong, for everyone. Virgil nodded at himself in the mirror before grabbing his baggy and torn, long sleeved grey shirt and putting it on, feeling a bit warmer again. He wore long black pants, white socks that had been patched multiple times already and the grey shirt and was ready for this sunday. He opened the door and stepped back into the living room, eyes immediatly widening as he heard the beeping of his laptop. Someone was calling him! But it was barely noon… The others couldn’t be up just yet.

Virgil nearly jumped over the couch as he accepted the call, his heart making a leap as he saw the familiar face on screen. “LOGAN!” He called, releasing the breath he was finally holding as he saw the glasses, the disheveled brown hair and the chocolate eyes. “Salutations Virgil.” His voice sounded tired, weak, broken, and it caused Virgil great confusion, but first of all he was relieved and started to babble: “I’m so glad you are not dead or in the hospital, we thought you didn’t see a red light and got run over by a bus and no one told us because you never told anyone about us and there is no one who would actually tell us and I’m just so relieved that you-”

“Calm down, deep breaths.” Tried Logan to reassure Virgil, his eyes widened and worried about the younger man. Virgil nodded and took a deep breath, before slowly continuing: “Where were you this past week! We were really worried about you!” Logan blinked, his gaze avoiding Virgil for a moment before he asked: “May I ask you something Virgil?” “Of course.” Answered Virgil, his voice soft, trying to reassure Logan, that it was alright, whatever was on his mind. “May I stay at your place for an undetermined amount of time?” Virgil’s jaw dropped as he stared at Logan in shock, now finally seeing that he was not at home and that wind seemed to be blowing around him. “Where are you right now?”

“Out.” Answered Logan, avoiding Virgils gaze again. “I needed air.”

“Riiight.” Answered Virgil, before continuing: “I really can’t offer you anything… I already sleep on the sofa…” “It is alright, please don’t worry about that. I can offer you support and help you with everything as long as I am there.” Virgil’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Why my place? Why not Patton’s or Roman’s.” Logan sighed: “Because the chocolate factory is in your town.” Virgil’s eyes widened: “You found a golden ticket?!” Logan closed his eyes for a moment as he rightened his glasses, confirming with a heavy voice: “Indeed, I got a golden ticket.”

“Logan, that’s awesome!” And now it actually made sense why Logan wanted to come to his of all places. “Yeah… may I come then?” Virgil sighed in defeat, smiling slightly as he answered. “Alright, you can come. But don’t be too disappointed when you only get cabbage every day.” The corners of Logan’s mouth lifted a tad bit and he stated: “Satisfactory. Would you be so kind and open the door for me now? It is a rather chilly day outside.” Virgil’s eyes widened: “You- what?!” Virgil jumped up, darting towards the window and seeing Logan standing outside of his house in a thin jacket, a scarf around his neck and a white parrot on his shoulder. “YOU’RE ALREADY HERE?!”

Screeched Virgil as he leaped towards the door and ripped it open, practically jumping outside and running towards Logan who smiled at him. “Salutations Virgil. It has been some time.” “I don’t want to hear it! Get inside!” Logan was frozen to the core, his lips already starting to turn blue, shivering violently while the parrot seemed to be a little offended that it was out in the cold for so long. Logan had a single suitcase in one hand and a package in the other as he walked in, his steps heavy and slow. “You really flew to america for the whole night?! Did you sleep?!”

“No.”

“WHY NOT?!” Logan sighed: “I had a lot on my mind.” Virgil sat him down, asking a bit worried: “Why are you even here Logan? It’s not just because of the ticket, right?” Logan shook his head, simply answering: “My reason to stay is no more and I needed to leave.” Virgil’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and he was just about to ask what he meant when his eyes widened. No… no way. Virgil’s gaze got sad as he looked at Logan’s shivering form and he realized, that Virgil was right. Logan’s mother had passed away. And he spent the last week packing everything important to leave and to grieve. He just flew away, he didn’t even ask Virgil if he could stay. He just wanted to go.

“Logan…” started Virgil, but the older raised the package in his hands and stated: “Someone wanted me to give it to you. I dont know how he knew that I wanted to get to you, but he told me to ‘give it to Virgil Sanders’, so here.” Virgil took the package, confusion written all over his face. He grabbed a patched up blanket and put it over Logan’s shoulders before sitting down next to him, shooting him a glance and opening the package. Both of them looked at the chocolate bar and the letter inside of it in confusion. “Do you know someone who would send you a chocolate bar and a letter in a single package?” Virgil shook his head, grabbing the letter and folding it open to read.

‘Hello there!

I know that you don’t know who I am, but I exactly know who you are. I bet you didn’t know that! However, I am hereby inviting you to the greatest adventure of your young life! Take a bite for a second chance, you are going to need it and I am trusting you with this important task. I know that you can kill the snake.

W.’

Virgil tilted his head, rereading the letter again and again, it simply didn’t make any sense. Logan’s brows furrowed too, confusion written all over his face. “How ominous.” He stated, before asking: “Who would send you this?” Virgil simply shook his head, having no idea who would do this. He grabbed the chocolate bar, slowly ripping the paper open. If he was right then- Logan gasped, eyes widening as he saw the golden ticket inside, causing Virgil to bite his lips. He had a golden ticket too… He couldn’t believe it.

Someone sent him a golden ticket… But… how? Why? Who would sent him a golden ticket?! Logan smiled at Virgil: “Congratulations.” “Thanks- but… who would do that?” Logan fell silent, looking at the golden material in Virgil’s hand, before reaching into his back pocket and pulling his own ticket out, holding it next to Virgil’s. “I don’t know Virgil… I really don’t know…”


	7. Stars

“You know you have to face them eventually.” Mused Virgil who was currently washing the plates of the last dinner in the sink, shooting every now and again an amused glance towards Logan who stared at the screen of Virgil’s laptop like Patton would at any moment jump out of said monitor and pull him inside.

Logan felt bad that he didn’t answer any calls for the past week, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to sit on his chair and answer their usual video-conversation. The last week was stressful for the college-student, to say the least. He had to make calls with his university to announce that he won’t come to school anymore and he had to make sure that his father had no way of entering anymore. The morning after his mother’s passing cam a friend of her who announced that she would take care of anything and Logan just had to pack everything he needed and to get away. He was thankful, but it didn’t make anything less stressful. He felt joy in his heart for finally arriving in America and to live now with Virgil.

It was certainly simple and cold, but Logan didn’t complain. He observed how Thomas was on the floor and playing with a toy Virgil brought him for his last birthday. Logan wasn’t sure what it was anymore, because it had been played with so much that it had to be patched up multiple times, but Thomas promised, that this toy is a hero in retirement, which Logan didn’t doubt for a single second. Logan groaned and took his glasses off to massage to bridge of his nose, causing Virgil to chuckle. “You can’t avoid them forever.” Logan groaned once more as he put the glasses back on his nose and answered: “I am aware of that Virgil, it’s just about the fact, that I didn’t show my face for the past week and I probably look like I just crawled out of the depths of hell.” Virgil shot Logan another glance, saw his disheveled brown hair, tired eyes, pale skin and pruple bags under said eyes.

“You look… great.” He tried, he really did, but he sounded far from convinced and quickly turned around again to scrub the dishes a bit more enthusiastically. Logan looked at Virgil, his lips a thin line as he responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm: “Thanks a lot Virgil.” Virgil was just about to respond when the dinging of the laptop made both of them flinch. “I can’t do it.” “Answer the fucking call Logan.” He knew Virgil was right, but that didn’t mean that he was ready as he clicked on the button on the screen to begin the call.

Only Patton was there at the moment, his face buried in a pillow as he sobbed: “Did Logan answer anyone of you guys? Do you know if he is alright?” Logan’s gaze shifted. He didn’t feel well, but he had to reassure Patton, he seems to be very worried. “I am satisfactory Patton.” The kindergartners head shot up and Logan winced as he saw his eyes, gleaming and red rimmed from all the tears and his puffy cheeks.

“Logan…” Patton sounded so relieved and it made Logan uncomfortable. He looked up and thought for a moment that Patton would actually jump through the monitor to hug him. He was a little glad that he couldn’t do this. “WHERE WERE YOU?!” Wailed Patton suddenly, a new set of tears streaming down and Logan’s mind completely flew out the window. He had no idea how to handle Patton, when he was crying. The kindergartner opened his eyes again, squinting slightly as he asked: “…And why are you on Virgil’s screen? Did I change my settings accidentally?”

Logan seriously asked himself what might happen if he told Patton now the truth. What was going to happen? There was a pretty high chance that Patton suddenly masters the abilty to jump through monitors and reach Logan within seconds. Was he willing to risk it? He couldn’t lie to Patton. “I am at Virgil’s place.” This didn’t have the effect Logan hoped it would have. “WHAT?! WHY?!” Logan sighed deeply before responding: “Because I got my hands on a golden ticket. And so did Virgil.

All of us will go to the chocolate factory together.” It seemed for a moment, that Patton’s eyes would fall out of his head. Logan flinched violently as Roman’s voice suddenly rose: “REALLY?! That’s great Queen of Nerdland!” Logan’s hand flew to his chest as he gasped: “Since when were you there?!” Roman shrugged innocently before leaning back in his chair as he answered: “A few seconds. It was enough. I’m glad you’re back though. I had to get a new phone because I was so worried.”

Logan was asking himself why Roman had to get a new phone, because he was worried about him, but he chose to not question it. “Padre, did you already pack for your flight?” Patton smiled lightly, before presenting his suitcase. “I sure did. How about you Roman?” He pointed with his thumb to three suitcases on the bed, before answering: “Of course, what did you expect?” Logan wrinkled his nose, asking in confusion: “Why do you need three suitcases?” Logan brought a parrot and he still needed only one! AND he moved and didn’t go on a holiday! Roman made an offended noise before answering: “Well, EXCUSE YOU if I need a bit more than one pair of underwear and a baggy shirt!” Logan wouldn’t get mad, no, he wouldn’t do it, he stood above these things, he would calm down now.

“By the way, where is Virgil? Is he alright?” Logan shot a glance backwards and leans to the side to reveal Virgil in the kitchen. “He is currently doing the dished.” Virgil smirked and waved with a pan in hands, greeting his family with a simple: “S’up.” Patton waved in delight and answered a bit louder: “Heya Virgil! How do you do my precious son?” Logan chuckled before answering: “He is also as satisfactory as he is going to get right now. No incidents happened today.” Virgil shot the nerd a quick glance.

Yeah, no incident happened apart from him suddenly standing in front of his door, asking to live with him for an undetermined amount of time. No incident. Not at all. Everything was fine. “That’s great guys! Sorrry, but I need to pack some more! I will see you guys tomorrow evening! Adios!” “WHAT DO YOU NEED TO PACK MORE!?” Roman already hung up and was therefore unable to hear Logan’s irritation and Patton’s giggles at Logan’s irritation. “How can this man pack so much and STILL forget something every time he visits?!” Patton answered in-between his giggles: “You know how he is, Loganberry. Brings everything he thinks he needs and then forgets to pack his toothbrush.” Logan remembered that incident.

That was a story. Logan had no idea how Roman managed it to still have shining teeth without buying a toothbrush, and quite frankly, Logan didn’t want to find out. It was for the better, for Logan’s mental health and Roman’s physical wellbeing. Virgil was finally finished with the dishes and practically jumped over the backlean of the sofa to sit down, right next to Logan and shoot a grin in the camera for the kindergartner. “Hey there Patton! You guys are going to arrive tomorrow, right?” Patton was vibrating with excitement, his eyes sparkling and his dimples showing despite the fact that he had been crying just a few minutes ago.

“Yes! And I can’t wait to finally see you again and give you a big ol’ hug!” Virgil smiled at that, answering: “That sounds neat.” “Don’t just sit there and stare like a fish Logan! Give Virgil my love!” Logan was startled by the sudden assault, but he complied and quickly wrapped his arms around Virgil’s middle, pulling him closer while Virgil sighed in content and leaned a bit closer. “CUDDLING! ME TOO!” The air got knocked out of both their lungs as Thomas jumped onto the couch to join the hug of the two friends, Patton squealing on the other end, because that was super adorable and he wished he could be there too. He clapped with his hands and then said: “Alright kiddos! I’m gonna go hop off to bed now, I need energy for the long flight! See you later aligator!” “In a while, crocodile.”

Patton squealed once more, because Thomas finally said what he wanted to hear for such a long time. The connection cut off and the screen went black, showing that Patton finally went offline to get some much neeeded sleep, while Logan, Virgil and Thomas killed some time with telling each other stories or playing stupid games, until it was finally time to go to bed.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Thomas didn’t know what time it was, since he doesn’t have a clock in his room, but he could tell that he wasn’t supposed to be up right now, since the stars were still shining very bright it was still very dark outside. But something bothered the boy, so he carefully slipped out of Virgil’s embrace, his big brother spending some nights with Thomas in his bed so Logan can sleep on the sofa downstairs. The floorboards squeaked with every step he made and Thomas begged that Virgil was too tired to wake up, sneaking down the steps and stopping for a moment as he heard voices.

One barely a mumble, the other even from Thomas spot audible. “I love you Logan.” The voice repeated the same thing, over and over, and it caused Thomas to frown. Was Logan alright? Who was the voice talking to him? He had to find out! Thomas tried to be quiet as he sneaked down the stairs, spotting Logan, who was very awake and sitting on the sofa, his mumbling slowly becoming coherent and understandable for the child: “I love you… I love you… I love you…” He said it again and again. Thomas realised, that Logan just said that and nothing else.

He tried to move a bit closer but he stepped on a board that creaked exceptionally loud and the child cringed as Logan stopped, whipping around and spotting Thomas. “Ah- Good evening Thomas. I hope I didn’t wake you?” Logan quickly wiped his eyes and tried a smile, to which Thomas frowned and answered: “More like good morning.” But he quickly relaxed and continued: “But no, you didn’t. I heard you when I was already up.” Logan nodded solemnly, before turning his head back to the parrot that was perched on his arm. Thomas slowly inched closer, asking in a shy voice:

“Who is that anyway? I didn’t get to ask until now…” Logan patted the spot next to him, Thomas took the invitation with gratitude, and flopped down, looking at Logan who nodded, before stretching his hand out and scratching the bird unter the beak, who ruffled it’s feathers in response and cooed quietly. “That’s Mercury.” Explained Logan, a far-away expression on his face. “She belonged to my mother.” Thomas jaw dropped in understanding fashion as he responded: “Ohhhh! So Mercury is imitating your mom saying it!” Logan took a shaking breath before nodding. “Where is your mom now?” Logan winced at that question, quickly wiping his eyes again as he tried to answer, his voice sounding choked:

“She- she’s… She’s gone…” Thomas frowned for a few seconds, trying to understand what Logan meant before answering: “Ohh, I know what you mean. She is with the stars now, right?” Logan blinked in confusion, taken aback by the statement. “Th-the stars?” Thomas eyes gleamed with excitement, the fact that he was finally able to teach Logan something he didn’t know completely hyping the child as he jumped off the couch. “Come on. I will show you!” Thomas grabbed the blanket from the backlean and wrapped it around his shoulders, before walking to the front door and opening it, stepping into the cold night. “Thomas! Wait!” Hissed Logan, quickly following him, concerned for the child’s safety.

“Look.”

Whispered Thomas as as soon as the cold air hit Logan’s face, beating every sluggish muscle in his face awake. It was a cold but clean night, no cloud in the sky and the stars twinkling and Logan was mesmerized. He slowly walked outside, ignoring that he wasn’t wearing shoes and only socks as he stood next to Thomas, staring at the truly beautiful night-sky. Logan always had an appreciation for space and star constellations, which is why he attempted to study it, but the university he was at did teach it rather poorly, the reason his academic time beame thoroughly unenjoyable for Logan. “You see these two stars right next to each other?” Logan followed the pointed finger of Thomas and did, indeed, spot two rather large stars, right next to each other, surrounded by little stars.

“I do see them. What about them?” “These are mine and Virgil’s parents.” Logan flinched at that, eyes behind glasses widening as he stared at Thomas in shock, whose eyes sparkled with the light of the stars. Logan looked upwards again, a shooting star dashing through the dazzling night, allowing them to make a wish, which Logan didn’t want to use. He didn’t know what to wish for. He was cold due to his socked feet on the snowy ground, but Mercury, who was perched in his shoulder, kept him a little warm. “And you see this star? The really bright one?” Logan did see it. In fact, it was the first star he noticed. He was surprisingly big, it’s light putting the others stars in dark shadows. It sparkled with such ferocity and determination.

“I see it…” Thomas didn’t answer for a while, but his words made Logan tear up once more. “That’s your mom, Logan. And she is shining just for you.” Logan bit his lip, two silent tears running down his cheeks as he stared at the bright star, at his mother. He wanted to believe it. It was a child telling him a fairytale about people becoming stars, but he wanted to believe it. It gave him hope. And right now, in the middle of the night, frozen to the core, with Thomas next to him and Mercury on his shoulder, he realized, that this was everything what he needed right now. A little bit of hope.

“Thank you Thomas.”

“Anytime Logan.”


	8. Thomas

The first emotion Virgil felt in the morning was worry and immediate panic. That was new. Normally these feelings waited until noon. The reason for this sudden emotion was the absence of Thomas next to him. Virgil practically threw the covers off and rolled out of bed, running down the stairs, making surprisingly few noises and immediatly stopping as he entered the livingroom, the sight before him soothing his rapidly beating heart and causing his gaze to soften. Thomas was lying on the sofa, on top of Logan, the student having both arms wrapped around the child in a protective way.

Both of them were fast asleep, Thomas snoring quietly with the patcher up blanket covering both of them, barely giving any warmth. He could see Thomas shiver slightly, his back was probably cold since Logan warmed Thomas’ stomach effectively. Virgi smiled at the sight before him and tip-toed back up to his little brothers room to put on some clothing to not wake anybody up and to start his shift at the cafe.

The sun had not risen yet, in fact there were still some stars sparkling in the sky, but Virgil had no time to waste. He had to start his shift in the cafe, the morning business was the most business they ever had and he couldn’t afford coming late. He discarded his pajama shirt and pants and quickly put on his patched up jacket and baggy pants, trying to dust them off to no avail. He always looked like he was just picked up from the gutter, but he couldn’t exactly afford to buy new clothes that would get dirty anyway.

Virgil sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. He always looked terrible in the morning, well, even more terrible than usual, and it frustrated him that he couldn’t do much about it. It had to do like this. He was tiptoeing down the stairs, soft smile on his lips as he once again casted a look at Thomas and Logan. He wished he had a phone and could take a picture, but sadly he couldn’t have that. He just had to take a picture in his mind and save it forever, even though he will never be able to show it to anyone. Oh well, he just had to cherish it in his mind. And damn, if these two didn’t look precious, he didn’t know what did. His gaze shifted to Mercury who was sitting on the table, watching the two sleeping boys intently.

“Be a good girl, Mercury, and watch over my boys, alright?” To his surprise, the bird actually answered, he never heard Mercury answer and just assumed she wasn’t able to. She answered in a voice that sounded eerily like Logan’s: “Satisfactory.” He was a little creeped out by this. He wanted the real Logan to talk to him, not a bird with his voice, that was just creepy and weird. But he was glad to know that Logan took apparently very good care of the bird. Virgil casted one last glance at his boys, before opening the front door and stepping outside, into the cold world.

It was completely dark outside and a cold wind blew him in the face and he immediatly felt himself shivering as he stepped outside and closed the door to not allow any more wind to enter and disrupt Logan or Thomas. He hugged his slender form, trying to secure the warmth in his body but this jacket just wasn’t suited for protection anymore. It was quiet, no cars were driving just yet and snow was gently falling through the grey clouds in the sky, dancing down and landing in the already covered streets and paths. He walked through the park, realizing with a sad frown that the snow remained untouched, save from the little animals that walked over it.

But no snowballfights, no sleighing, no igloos, no snowmen, Virgil just couldn’t believe that children didn’t do that anymore. He used to do this all the time. Why was time tick-ticking away without him? Why was the river of time leaving him behind? Did he become too much of a burden? Was he forced to stay forever in this ruin of a house, living with the ever-lasting fear of it breaking down and rendering him and Thomas homeless… with the fear of Thomas being taken away from him. Virgil rubbed at his eyes furiously, refusing to cry alone in the park, crying after memories that were never truly important to begin with. He didn’t have fun for years, the closest thing to fun he ever had was hanging out with his brother and talking with his friends. He didn’t have time anymore for anything else.

He shouldn’t live in the past. If the river of time wouldn’t take him he had to swim after it. And swimming he would. He moved on, the snow cronching under his shoes as he walked that little bit faster to reach his destination a bit quicker but at the same time not fast enough to slip and make a complete fool of himself, that was Roman’s job to do. Right… Patton and Roman would arrive this evening and spent the night at his place before they would walk together to the chocolate factory.

It was so sureal to him… everyone of them got a golden ticket. How high were the chances for that? Especially for Virgil, who never bought a single bar… and he could only assume that Logan, too, didn’t buy any chocolate in his time in britain. It was strange… somehow all of them got a chance to visit the chocolate factory of Willy Wonka. How did everyone get so lucky? All of his thoughts circled around his friends, the golden tickets and the cocolate factory while he was going down the row of houses with little corridors between them. He casted sometimes a glance in one of them, only to find that they were really dark. But he was almost there. He could already see his boss standing outside and- wait. His boss was never standing outside to greet him…

He was always already inside and was preparing everything. This wasn’t good. Virgil felt himself breaking into a sprint, stopping at the last steps and staring at his boss, a big, already old man with fluffy grey hair and caring brown eyes. His face was sad, his eyes without gleam as he stared at his cafe. “Mr. Anderson! Is everything alright?” The old man slowly turned, tears finall starting to shine in his eyes, the only thing currently shining in them, as he put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and shook his head.

“Virgil… I’m so sorry my boy. But I can’t keep the cafe open anymore.” The boy felt like he had been thrown in cold water. No. No no no no no no, this can’t be happening. The cafe was his only source of income! He wouldn’t be able to earn anything without this job. Mr. Anderson was apparently able to read Virgil’s fearful face and he could only put a hand on the boys brown hair as he explained with a heavy voice: “My wife got sick, Virgil. I have barely enough money for her treatment. I can’t keep the cafe open anymore.” Virgil found out, that his tongue was working again and he quickly responded: “But the cafe was your passion! …You just want to close it like that?”

He hung his head as his voice slowly cracked: “As if we never were here in the first place?” Mr. Anderson sniffled as he ruffled Virgil’s hair, both of them tearing up as the old man tried to keep his voice steady: “We will always have the memories Virgil. You are a good and hardworking kid and I will pray for you. Pray that you that you will find a better place than this hole. Trust me Virgil. Some day, destiny will knock on your door and get you out of this hellhole.” Virgil screwed his eyes shut and nodded weakly. He loved this job, he enjoyed it more than he should and even though the payment was poorly at best, he knew Mr. Anderson tried his very best… and yet he failed.

They both failed. He wouldn’t be able to repair the house anymore… he would lose Thomas… and he couldn’t keep Logan at his place anymore… He would lose two of the most important people of his live. And Mr. Anderson lost the cafe he worked so hard on to keep open… just for his wife to get sick and render him unable to fight anymore. It was like your opponent grabbing your wife and holding the blade on her neck and then claim he won against you because he was so talented.

This was a cheap move from live. Why could the good men never get a happy ending? Why were they forced to stay in the shadow of the bad guys, everyone towering over him and laughing at his face while he was struggling with existence? It wasn’t fair… life wasn’t fair… the river of life wasn’t fair. While he had to swim… other people had boats, even yachts, laughing at him while they passed him. It wasn’t fair. The two males looked at each other for a few more minutes, before Mr. Anderson sighed and withdrew his hands, Virgil already missing the warmth and feeling himself tearing up as the older male stated:

“Goodbye Virgil. I hope we will see each other again. Maybe in a better life.” And with that, he turned around and left. He just left. Leaving Virgil alone. Virgil stayed for a little bit longer, looking at the door of the cafe and at the ‘Closed’ sign, knowing it won’t be removed anymore. Virgil hung his head. There went the only job he ever head. The floaties keeping him on the surface of the river. How was he ever going to survive with Thomas and Logan under his roof? Virgil took a step closer, exhaling against the glass of the door before draing a little thundercloud on the glass with a ‘V’ inside, tears starting to trail down his cheeks as he whispered:

“Goodbye.”

He turned back around, what was he supposed to do now? He could spend some more time with Thomas before he was being taken away from him, but he couldn’t even think about Thomas’ disappointed face when he heard that he had to leave. His crying and begging to stay. It made Virgil cry too. Knowing that he would lose his brother. His only family after his mother and father died. The boy he had fought for, so he could stay with him. He would lose him. If he didn’t have an income he couldn’t afford to repair the house if necessary, which means it will just collapse one day and leave them homeless… It would be over.

He would be lost in the river of time, destined to be forgotten… Didn’t he deserve a happy ending? What did he do to be punished like that? In the cold air of the early morning, the streetlights the only thing shining down on him and snowflakes gently dancing to the ground, Virgil came to a stop. His eyes widened and breath hitched. Someone was standing there. In the light of a street-light, his coat floating in the wind. It was a tall figure with slender frame, a tophat and big, round glasses. Virgil’s eyes widened.

The figure was unmoving, staring directly at Virgil, before suddenly turning around, the movement causing Virgil to flinch and he could only stare as the, most likely, man vanished in one of the sideways. “Wait!” Called Virgil, reaching out to the retreating figure, ignoring his anxiety for a moment as he followed the man. He knew that silhouette. He had seen it in articles in the newspaper and internet. The sideway was dark, no lamps illuminating it and he could barely make out the outlines of the man he was chasing after. He tripped over something, yelping as he fell onto the snowy ground but quickly getting up, confused as he couldn’t see him anymore.

Where did he go? He was right there! He broke into a sprint, crashing against a wall, realizing that there was a sharp right turn, and also seeing the man still walking in his calm and slow pace, his coat floating behind him. Virgil continued to follow him, only stopping when a particularly strong gust of wind blew the clouds away from the moon and illuminated the sideway they were standing in and the figure he was looking at as much as possible. He knew that silhouette. He was convinced.

The tophat shadowed his face and the glasses didn’t make it easier to recognize him, his frown was stoic, his posture perfect as he stared at Virgil for a few seconds, the young man snapping out of his daze as he saw that the man was standing in front of a wall. And Virgil was blocking his only road to escape. Virgil took a hesitant step closer, asking: “Are you…-?” But Virgil couldn’t finish his sentence as he yelped, the man suddenly throwing something at him that made him duck out of reflex and almost hit him. It fell to the ground with a little clattering noise and appeared to be made out of…. gum?

He wasn’t too sure. He looked back up again as the man threw an egg in the air which hatched as the man was throwing it, a bird circling above their heads, before slowly landing on Virgil’s palm, a golden ticket in it’s beak. Virgil’s jaw dropped, eyes widening as his gaze snapped back to the man, only to see him pulling out a grappling hook made out of liquourice and shooting it, practically flying on top of one of the roofes. Virgil could only stare at this man, and the man was staring down at him, the moon reflecting in his glasses, his tophat perfectly in place. And then… he vanished.

He was just gone. But Virgil stared for a few more seconds, completely overwhelmed, knees weak, before slowly looking at the bird with the golden ticket in it’s beak. It was… made of chocolate, the tips of the feathers strawberry. A flying, living, chocolate bird. With a golden ticket for him? Virgil stared up once again, the cold wind blowing through his hair, the cold suddenly not important anymore, as only one question circled through Virgil’s mind. “….Willy Wonka?”


End file.
